Highschool DxD:Erasure Devil
by Nervezzo
Summary: The Aeresius, one of the most respected families in the Underworld, known for their Power of Erasure. They were feared and respected by all, until one tragic night they were all wiped out, leaving Maxon, the sole surviving member. Left alone, he must learn to strive to overcome ordeals and prosper


**Hey Guys. My name is Nervezzo (Don't judge the name ….. -_-), anyways this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so don't expect much. With that being said, let's get on with the story. I made some changes along to the story, so this is kind of a revised version of it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **ENJOY**

Devils, Beings inhabiting the Underworld. Devils look exactly like humans much to contrary beliefs like having red skin, carrying around a trident. They can be distinguished by their one (at least) pair of black bat wings that protrude from their back, which can be hidden at will.

Devils are a race of supernatural beings led by the Four Great Satans and consisted of 72 families of high class devils (also known as the 72 Pillars).

Devils are one of the Three Faction alongside the Angels and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels were the cast-out Angels that had fallen from the grace of Gods, due to having "impure thoughts". The Three Factions eventually waged war against each other led by the Biblical God, Four Great Satans and the Grigori, an organization of Fallen Angels. This came to be known as "The Great War" which went on for hundred of years. Following the war, all the sides suffered with major causalities with the Heaven and Underworld losing the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans. Seeing the losses, the Three Factions called upon a truce. Out of the 72 families, only 34 of them survived the Great War.

With the war over Four new Satans were appointed and they were Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Each of these Houses boasted tremendous strength, with the House of Aeresius being the highest ranked house, only rivalled by the House of Bael.

The House of Aeresius was known for its Power of Erasure, with the ability like the name suggests obliterate a given enemy by a mere skin contact. A person, with higher demonic energy and more adept usage could also emit their demonic energy and eliminate enemies that are out of contact reach. Mastering this ability was a strenuous task. The closest one to master this ability was Harrald Aeresius, the founder of the Aeresius Clan. He was considered to be a hero among the devils for his efforts in 'The Great War'. The House of Aeresius was respected and feared in the entire Underworld.

The Aeresius territory boasted majority of the Devils' military power.

* * *

"Maxon, it's time to leave.", said Arrald Aeresius, the current head of the Aeresius House. "Ok, I'm coming", Maxon shouted.

Maxon Aeresius, the third child of Arrald and Gabriella Aeresius. He was a handsome 7-year-old boy who had jet black, spiky hair and sky blue eyes. He was fairly tall for his age with a lean body built for speed and agility. Even at the age of 7, he had decent muscles on him.

'Oh Man!THIS IS SO EXCITING' thought Maxon as today was the day that he would get his own Evil Pieces. Quickly changing into usual attire consisting of dark grey V-neck shirt, black jeans, white sweatshirt and his favorite red-black lace up trainers, unlaced, he dashed out of his room, ignoring the morning greeting of the servants. He almost crashed onto his elder brother, Delvin Aeresius.

Delvin was a 17-year-old boy, who also had jet black hair hanging around his shoulders, he also had sky blue eyes just like his brother. He was the heir of the Aeresius House.

"WOAH... Slow down, kiddo", said Delvin, smiling down upon his younger brother. They both had a striking resemblance of their father.

"Sorry, bro but I am running late." Said Maxon while jogging on the spot.

"Yeah, you were supposed to get your own Evil Pieces today, weren't you?" asked Delvin.

Nodding his head excitingly, Maxon dashed out while waving to his brother, who waved back.

'OH MAN, I AM SO LATE', thought Maxon who reached his father, who was waiting for him near the house gate.

"Hey Dad, I am ready to leave." Exclaimed Maxon

"About Time" said Arrald

"Hehehe, sorry I overslept" said Maxon while rubbing his head in embarrassment

"Let's go, Ajuka must be waiting for us". Arrald drew a magic circle in the middle of the room which he and Maxon stepped into. Arrald snapped his fingers and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Once it cleared up, they were in a room unknown to Maxon. He looked around and saw someone he had met before.

"Good Morning, Ajuka" Arrald said, walking forward and shaking Ajuka's hand. "How have you been?"

"Very Well" Ajuka said and looked down and smiled putting out his hand to Maxon, "How have you been, Maxon?"

"I feel great as of now" exclaimed Maxon, shaking Ajuka's hand

"Are you Excited?" asked Ajuka.

"Damn right, I am" yelled Maxon while pumping his fist in the air.

Ajuka and Arrald both laughed at the response and the gesture.

"With that being out of the way, could you please follow me, Maxon?" said Ajuka

Following Ajuka into a laboratory type place. He stumbled across a highly complex structure.

"Okay Maxon, could please press your hands onto the machine?" Ajuka asked, pointing towards the machine.

"Sure, what else do I need to do?" asked Maxon

"Just focus your demonic energy upon your hands" Ajuka said. Maxon obeyed his instruction. After about 5 minutes, fifteen objects shot out and landed underneath the machine.

Ajuka picked up the pieces and looked them over. He had a look of amazement on his face. He came over and handed the pieces over to Maxon.

"I have never seen someone get multiple Mutation Pieces before.", said Ajuka, shocked

"MULTIPLE?!" asked Arrald, who was also shocked at hearing it.

Confused by what they were talking about, Maxon looked at Pieces and saw that his Queen, one of Bishop, one of Knight and one of Pawn had a deeper red color than others.

"What is a Mutation Piece?" asked a confused Maxon.

"You know how Evil Pieces are used to reincarnate being into Devils?" Ajuka asked. Maxon nodded," Well if a being requires more than one Evil Piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient rather than using multiple pieces."

'OH MAN! Wait till Rias and Sona hear about this', thought Maxon.

"I'm proud of you, son", said Arrald, while rubbing his head.

"Thanks, Dad. I can't wait to show this to everyone.", said Maxon.

They left Ajuka's lab and came back to the living room of their own house.

* * *

"Hey sis, mom. Look at this", said Maxon to his family members sitting in the dining table.

"WOW… You got a Mutation Piece", exclaimed his sister, Aela

"Pieces", said Maxon, as he corrected his sister.

Aela and Gabriella had looks of amazement on their faces.

"Well Maxon, I'm proud of you and always will be, but it seems now you will have a peerage to handle.", said Gabriella

Gabriella was a woman who looked like in her mid to late 20s, she had shoulder length blonde hair and bangs coming near the sides and sea green eyes.

Aela was a 14-year-old girl who was also had blonde hair, like her mother but kept it longer, reaching the lower back with bangs out in sides. Just like both her brothers, she had blue eyes.

"Yeah, I will treat them as my own siblings and will protect them at all cost.", yelled Maxon while pumping his fist in the air.

"But don't you forget little old me.", said Aela, hugging her little brother.

"HEY! Don't ruin my sweatshirt, Aela", Maxon shouted, trying to get out of his sister's bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever", Aela rolled her eyes and pouted, putting down her brother

"Hey Mom, can I go meet my friends? I want to show them my Pieces.", said Maxon.

"Not today, son. You still have your training with your Dad.", said Gabriella

"AW C'mon. Just today only, PLEASE!", pleaded Maxon

Shaking her head," No, you cannot just skip training like that.", said Gabriella

"THAT'S SO UNCOOL!", grumbled Maxon and went to the family grounds.

For the past 2 years, his dad had started to teach him how to control the Power of Erasure, alongside his brother who had been training since when he was also around Maxon's age. While also doing that, his dad made sure he learned and improved his physical abilities, enhancing his agility, speed and strength.

Maxon was boy with astounding natural talent which allowed him to learn at a fast rate. His most remarkable quality, however was his uncanny, bottomless potential that he was gifted with. By the time he turned 6, he managed to channel his power proficiently enough to cut through a training dummy without damaging any of the surroundings, which required him to distribute his energy in an impeccable manner.

His family were astounded by these qualities of his and immediately recognized him as perhaps the most talented devil in the history of Aeresius.

He went outside in the huge ground which was divided into a garden filled with beautiful flowers and trees to admire, a training area which had equipment like training dummies, medicine balls and part of the family ground was built into huge warehouse for storage purposes.

'MAN, THIS IS SUCH A BORE', thought a unhappy Maxon as he reached the training room.

He saw his brother inside the training room, who was already training. He was trying to shape up his energy as he tried to emit his power.

'Bro has managed to reach the stage of emitting his aura. He must have been working really hard to get till here.', thought Maxon.

"HEY BRO!", called out Maxon, as he waved towards his brother

His brother looked towards him and smiled, "Hey there, how did it go?", asked Delvin

"Awesome", said Maxon

Delvin nodded at his response, "Well, then let's get training", said Delvin

'He really is compassionate and dedicated towards the training Dad puts us through. I wish him I was like him.', thought Maxon

"Bro, how can you be so dedicated towards this training? I mean, it's so boring and initially, painful", asked Maxon, in an grumbling tone

"Well Max, as you know I am the heir of the clan, and in order to fulfill the responsibilities of the heir, I have to become strong, strong enough to be worthy of being called Head of the Aeresius House.", said Delvin

His friends and siblings all called him Max, which stuck as a nickname.

"In my mind, you are the most dedicated and compassionate. If that doesn't make you worthy of being the Head, I don't what else will.", said Maxon

Delvin chuckled at his brother's response, he ruffled Maxon's hair

"Thanks for having such faith in me, bro. I hope I will reach such a level that you look me at.", proclaimed Delvin, putting closed fist to his chest.

"Man I wish I like you, bro, I haven't seen anyone with such dedication like you. I mean if I was that dedicated, I would have easily gone through this training.", said Maxon, in a thoughtful manner

"Well you say like I am some kind of a all mighty being, in fact, on the contrary, I am quite jealous of you.", said Delvin

"Jealous of me?!", asked Maxon.

Delvin nodded

"You have tremendous amount of talent and skills. Dad already believes that you are perhaps the most gifted devil to be born in the Aeresius Family. I mean if I was that talented, I would have easily gone through this training.", said Delvin, cheekily throwing Maxon's words in his face.

"Hehehe...", Maxon sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his hand.

"Well shall we start?", asked Delvin, who resumed his emission training

Maxon went towards the other side of the room.

He channeled the Power of Erasure in his hand, his fist started to cover up with black energy. The energy vaporized anything that it touched. The black energy oozed on his fingertips as he looked upon a dummy target.

He charged towards the dummy and sliced it in half. He looked upon it as it was slowly erased from existence.

'Well that was easy to do', thought Maxon as he sighed by the similar kind of training that he has been doing for the past few months.

He asked his dad to let him do the Emission training, but his dad always refused saying that it is too dangerous for a kid to perform.

He looked back at his brother who was engrossed in his training. Maxon decided to ask his brother for some advice on Emission training.

"Hey bro?", Maxon called out

"What's up?", asked Delvin, who stopped channeling his power.

"Can you give me some advice on the Emission training that you do?", asked Maxon.

"But Dad has told you countless times that it is dangerous for you to perform it", said Delvin, concerned.

"C'mon bro, PLEASE! I mean one advice won't hurt anyone", pleaded Maxon.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't", said Delvin, in a thoughtful manner.

"Very well, look closely", said Delvin, who took up a stance.

Maxon looked, absorbing every detail.

"You have to channel up your power and try to focus on how to fire it up", said Delvin. "You may fire it up as a ball, as a beam, as a wave, it's upto you and your imagination.", instructed Delvin.

Maxon nodded with intentness

"Well dad said that the easiest out of them all is to fire it up as a ball", instructed Delvin. "So in order to do that channel up your energy in your hands and try and increase the volume and output of your aura.", said Delvin

"How do you do that?", asked Maxon, confused

"Well concentrate your aura on a single, specific part of your body and try to prevent it from dispersing. This allow high concentration of energy on a single part of the body, increasing it's power.", instructed Delvin, while channeling up his own power.

Instead of black energy just covering his hands, it started ooze out making uneven shapes. It looked primal and chaotic, as if a mutated version of Maxon's power.

"Next is the final but most difficult part of the training, which is contain this power into a ball and it's highly difficult task as the Power of Erasure spreads and destroys anything it touches, so keeping it compressed is next to impossible.", said Delvin, "I haven't reach till that point, but I will keep trying."

Maxon nodded and smiled, as he got to know about a new technique.

"But Maxon, under no circumstances, would you train with this technique without me or Dad around.", ordered Delvin.

"Yeah sure, I will make sure of that. I promise.", said Maxon.

After being given a lesson about the Emission training, Maxon went back to resume his training, determined. He decided to start the Emission training from tomorrow onwards.

After a few hours of training, he and his brother took a break and decided to go back to the residence. While walking back, Maxon told his brother about his Evil Pieces and how he got multiple Mutation Pieces.

"Mutiple, huh? Well, I'm not surprised by that fact since your gifted abilities must be found in only one in a million people", said Delvin

"HEY DON'T EMBARRASS ME BY SAYING SUCH THINGS!", said Maxon, flustered

Laughing by his brother's reaction, "What did I say?", teased Delvin, who started to poke his brother in the stomach like he has been doing ever since they were kids.

"STOP IT!", yelled Maxon, who was laughing uncontrollably while rolling on the ground.

After a while, his brother helped him stand up and they went back in.

"Believe me Maxon, you are going to make a great King. I sincerely believe that.", proclaimed Delvin, putting his arm across his brother's shoulder.

Maxon looked up at his brother and smiled.

'Today was the best day ever.', thought Maxon, happily

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

'OH Man, I just can't sleep today. Mom should have let me go', thought Maxon, excited to show off his pieces.

He continued to think about his future interaction with his friends and was getting excited about it, it wasn't until after a while he drifted off to sleep….

"MAXON…. WAKE UP!", whispered his sister

Maxon woke up and saw that his sister was terrified

"What's wrong?", asked Maxon

"No time to explain, just quickly hide!", said Aela.

"W-hat's…... g-oing on?", asked a terrified Maxon as he climbed in his cupboard.

"Like I said, I can't explain but stay hidden and don't get out", said Aela, kissing her brother on the head, while sobbing and weeping, unable to grasp what she had seen. She closed the cupboard.

Confused, Maxon could hear yells and screams with sounds of crashing and vases breaking. He tried his best to hide his presence.

After a while, the sounds subsided. He heard his door being crashed down and heard a couple of people he had never heard before, talk.

"The last person is the youngest one but we can't find him anywhere.", said a man, his voice was filled with arrogance.

"That bitch probably ran away in order to help him escape.", grumbled another, who sounded quiet and cautious.

"Forget him, the son of a bitch will probably end himself, after seeing it for himself", laughed the amused man.

'END MYSELF!?', thought Maxon, quivering at the thought of what might be going on.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll inform the boss about this and tell what he wants to hear", said the quiet man

Through the gap of the cupboard came a blinding light, then there was total silence.

It wasn't after a few hours that Maxon decided to leave the cupboard. He crept out in his room and saw that it was a total mess with the door broken down.

He decided to leave his room and when he stepped out, he had a horrified look on his face when he saw what happened.

Blood running across the walls and windows with servants lying dead on the ground, their bodies having stab wounds.

'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING', thought a despaired Maxon who was pulling his hair, thinking he lost his mind.

He ran across the hall yelling out, "MOM! DAD! SIS! BRO! IS ANYONE THERE?"

He reached his brother bedroom and went inside, where he saw his brother lying on the floor, with blood running.

"BRO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!", yelled Maxon, shaking his brother's body

He was crying and howling with despair looking at his brother. He couldn't envision something so brutal happen to his brother.

'I NEED TO CHECK ON THE OTHERS', thought Maxon, unable to comprehend the situation that he was in.

He ran towards his parent's bedroom which was just around the corner. The door was opened up and when he saw that, he feared for the worst.

It was worse than he imagined. Blood splattered across the bed, floor and walls. He found his mother lying on the bed, with her throat slit open and blood oozing out, his dad was lying on the ground, face front.

"MOM! DAD! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING", wailed Maxon, shaking with fear.

He ran out to call for help, when he ran into the living room, where he saw his sister or what was left of her. Her face was totally smashed in to the point where Maxon couldn't even recognize her. Her clothes were torn off, her arms ripped off her body lying on the ground. Her body was in a crooked manner.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!", cried Maxon.

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!', these were the thoughts that were going through Maxon's head when he ran without thinking.

He ran out of his house, yelling, "SOMEBODY HELP!PLEASE!HELP!I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

What occurred that night was a one-sided massacre, leaving Maxon as the only survivor. The once powerful and respected House of Aeresius had fallen.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **WELL THAT COMPLETES THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
